Completo
by Deidara-chan223
Summary: Hidan e kakuzu viram colegas de sala. Hidan ja sofreu uma decepçao. Sera que desta vez vai dar certo? KAKUHIDAN. Mini-Lemon.


**Yooo agaaain.**

**Genteee não liga pra fic muito lol; To pra postar ela a muito tempo e não postei. Então se vocês gostarem mandem reviews.**

**Kakuhidan. Mini lemon. (eh pequeno mesmo viu?)**

Completo.

O albino se levantou ainda tateando as paredes de sono, foi até o espelho e passou alguns segundos observando sua face, pele absurdamente branca, olhos cor fúcsias e o cabelo prateado que agora se encontrava totalmente desarrumado. Passou um pente deixando-os totalmente lisos e arrumados para trás. Lavou o rosto e vestiu o uniforme. Camisa polo aberta, hidan sempre abria alguns botões fazendo com que a gola se estendesse em V, deixando o peito do menor à mostra. Calças jeans rasgadas e um colar estranho que ele nunca, nunca mesmo deixava para trás.

**Hidan's POV**

Era segunda. Mas não uma segunda qualquer, era a segunda das segundas. A mais chata de todas, inicio do ano letivo. E se tinha uma coisa que me tirava do serio era esses malditos dias em que temos que ir para a escola e começar tudo de novo. Tudo mesmo. Para mim a escola serve de perfeito exemplo para uma comparação com as questões religiosas. Se você é um bom garoto e faz todas suas malditas tarefas e vira um CDF filho da puta, você passa de ano e tem suas merecidas férias ganhando assim o direito de ir ao "paraíso". Agora se você não é o mais santo e nem o menos... você tem que pagar seus erros no que chamam de "recuperação" para mim : purgatório. E se você é um caso perdido, um caso digno de reprovação e um filho da mãe mais atoa do que eu você vai pro inferno...ou toma bomba. Isso é a escola. E como preencho as devidas características eu no momento me encontro no inferno.

**Fim do POV**

Hidan pegou sua mochila e desceu a rua, a escola não ficava longe. Era a menos de cinco quadras dali. Ele parou alguns metros antes da porta e ficou observando os alunos que ainda não tinham entrado. Um ruivo olhava concentrado para seu livro, Akasuna no Sasori, tinham sido colegas no ano anterior, o loiro que estava parado ao seu lado brincava despreocupadamente com as pontas do cabelo do mesmo, Deidara. Seu melhor amigo. Do lado oposto da porta estavam o casal mais popular e fofo do colégio Pein e Konan, o menino de cabelos ruivos alaranjados e o rosto coberto por piercings e a garota, um pouco mais baixa com cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor. Também eram seus amigos apesar de não se dar muito bem com o de cabelo laranja. Outro garoto, moreno, arrumava os longos cabelos pretos em um banco e parecia não ligar muito para o outro, menor, que usava uma estranha mascara sentado ao seu lado. Tobi e Itachi. Um Uchiha e um herege com felicidade além da conta. Outros dois acabavam de chegar, Kisame e Zetsu, a dupla mais estranha do colégio. Kisame era alto, forte, tinha a pele estranhamente azulada e adorava esporte já o Zetsu era mais baixo, tinha a pele bicolor e o rosto dividido simetricamente. Kisame foi falar com o Uchiha e o outro entrou no prédio. O resto dos alunos hidan não se preocupava em saber o nome, eram de series mais novas e os únicos que ele reconhecia estavam sentados em uma espécie de rodinha no chão. Uzumaki naruto, ele odiava esse garoto, Neji e Tenten, dois malditos CDFs e ainda tinha outro... Esse era especialista em tirar Hidan do serio, Sai, o garoto com a pele meio acinzentada que usava a blusa do uniforme acima do umbigo, deixando seu abdômen à mostra.

O albino andou mais alguns passos e foi até o loiro. Que como de costume pulou em seu pescoço animadamente.

"Deidara seu loiro maldito me solta!" Hidan empurrou o outro que deu um tapinha em suas costas, riu-se o voltou para o lado do ruivo.

"Nossa Hidan! É assim que você me trata depois de quase dois meses de férias? UN" O loiro fez um biquinho mas logo sorriu de novo.

"Não enche...em que sala agente está? Ah...já tinha me esquecido que você passou..." Hidan parou para olhar em volta mais uma vez.

"É eu e o Danna passamos mas ouvi falar que entrou muita gente nova esse ano, você com certeza vai se dar bem com mais alguém!" Deidara entregou a folha de horários para Hidan e entrou no colégio seguido pelo ruivo e os outros.

Ele não entrou. Ficou um tempo ali parado, estava ventando. O vento era bom. Refrescante...estava tão quente esses dias. E ele odiava calor. Decidiu por fim consultar o horário. "Biologia" Ele leu. O que diabos era biologia? Para que fins ele tinha que saber essas merdas...mas achou melhor não discutir afinal não queria pagar o ano todo de novo uma terceira vez. Um pensamento bem mercenário para um Jashinista. Ele entrou no prédio principal e foi andando até sua sala, devia estar atrasado já que não se via mais nenhuma alma viva no corredor alem dele. Esperou um pouco antes de bater na porta tomando coragem.

"Pois não?" O professor abriu a porta e o olhou por cima dos óculos. Tinha olhos desconfiados, cabelos acinzentados apesar de não parecer ser muito velho , presos em um rabo de cavalo.

"É que eu estou meio atrasado será que posso entrar?" Hidan perguntou coçando a cabeça com ar inocente.

O professor consultou a lista de nomes e fez sinal para que o outro entrasse.

"Hidan não é? Pois bem. Me chamo Kabuto e vou ser seu professor este ano, como eu estava explicando para a turma nos sentaremos sempre em duplas. Está será sua carteira." O professor apontou o lugar bem no fundo da sala, ao lado de um moreno que parecia tão entediado quanto ele. Ele não demorou muito para se sentar e esperou que o professor continuasse a aula para examinar melhor seu colega de carteira. Ele era alto, forte e bem moreno. Usava um tipo de mascara deixando apenas os olhos verde-esmeralda à mostra e tinha cabelos castanhos cortados de uma forma descolada. Não parecia o tipo de aluno mais novo que ele.

"Oi. Como você se chama?" Ele resolveu perguntar, alguma coisa naquele cara tinha chamado sua atenção.

"Kakuzu." Respondeu sem se virar.

"Você esta repetindo de ano?" Hidan tentou mais uma vez chamar atenção do colega.

"Sim. Pela segunda vez." Desta vez o moreno se virou, inexpressivo, e encarou melhor o albino. Por pouco tempo, logo voltou a prestar atenção na aula.

"Puxa. Pensei que fosse o único desta sala."

"Fiquem calados vocês dois!" Kabuto pediu batendo alguns livros na mesa. Hidan virou a cara mas decidiu obedecer. Observou a sala com os olhos. Todos pareciam muito normais e sem graça para ele. Esperou as aulas acabarem e foi logo para o refeitório. Como de costume Deidara tinha guardado um lugar para ele na mesa.

"E ai? Como foram as aulas?" Kisame perguntou animadamente puxando uma cadeira para Itachi.

"Chatas. Mas tinha um cara diferente na sala. Ele parece ser legal. Kakuzu, vocês conhecem?" O moreno estava sentado algumas mesas a distancia, sozinho, também não comia nada apenas observava as outras pessoas.

"Aquele? Fui colega dele há dois anos. Ele é muito esperto, mas parece que não se importa muito em passar de ano..." Pein comentou olhando discretamente para a mesa do outro.

"É eu soube que ele tirava boas notas, un" Deidara completou beijando sasori logo em seguida.

Hidan já tinha se acostumado em ver seus amigos juntos, ele mesmo já tinha tido um caso com Uchiha itachi que decidiu não levar adiante porque eram muito diferentes. Agora kisame estava ficando com o uchiha, pareciam estar se dando bem, apesar de serem bem discretos. Deidara continuava a copiar o dever enquanto sasori desenhava alguns projetos de marionetes em seu caderno, kisame e itachi conversavam, tobi e zetsu estudavam juntos e pein e Konan pareciam planejar uma ida ao cinema. Todos tinham alguém menos ele, não que isso importasse. Mas aquela situação sempre incomodava. O sinal tocou alguns segundos depois ele se despediu dos amigos e seguiu em direção ao ginásio.

O professor já estava separando os times e pediu para que ele fosse buscar alguns coletes no vestiário. O albino foi vagarosamente, quanto menos tempo de aula melhor. Olhou ao redor e pegou a pilha com os coletes levando em seguida para o professor. Era um cara legal, pelo menos isso, era um pouco mais velho que os outros professores tinha cabelos brancos e adorava fazer brincadeiras nas aulas seu nome era Jiraya-sensei. A aula era de futebol americano, uma das poucas coisas que o jashinista gostava de jogar. Seu time venceu por 10 pontos a mais que o outro.

"Muito bem albino, quem sabe agente não te chama pro time oficial." Comentou um garoto da turma que fazia parte do time do colégio, Shikamaru, os boatos diziam que ele era um ótimo estrategista e parecia ser verdade.

"Muito bem, vão tomar seus banhos no vestiário." O sensei anunciou para a turma que se juntou a caminho dos chuveiros.

Hidan entrou em um dos boxes, tirou sua roupa e a colocou sobre a porta abriu o chuveiro em seguida e deixou a água escorrer em sua pele. Estava fria, se arrepiou um pouco com o choque de temperatura mas logo se acostumou e ficou ali aproveitando a sensação. O albino fechou o chuveiro um tempo depois e tateou suas roupas procurando a toalha.

"Merda. Devo ter deixado La fora." Saiu do boxe com cuidado para não ser visto apesar de que todos pareciam já ter terminado o banho e ido embora. Procurou pela toalha com os olhos, não estava onde costumava esquecer.

"Esta procurando por isto?" O moreno estava parado junto à porta de outro boxe segurando a toalha na Mao. Hidan se assustou com a presença do outro e sentiu suas bochechas corarem no segundo seguinte. Seu corpo estava a mostra, com exceção da toalha que estava presa envolta da sua cintura, ele era cheio de cicatrizes isso na opinião do albino o tornava ainda mais chamativo, mas não de uma forma assustadora e sim atraente.

"Sim estou." Andou até o moreno e pegou a toalha mas o outro não soltou, segurou com mais força e parou para olhá-lo, seus olhos eram de um verde muito intenso agora.

"O que pensa que estava fazendo?!" Hidan tentou puxar a toalha mais uma vez e kakuzu o puxou para perto através da cintura, colando os dois corpos. O albino já não estava entendendo nada quando o maior começou a levantar a mascara calmamente deixando visível seu rosto que também possuía algumas cicatrizes perto dos cantos dos lábios. Os lábios dos dois se selaram, hidan sentiu a língua de kakuzu pedir passagem e retribuiu sentindo o gosto do outro que era estranho e viciante, aprofundou o beijo mordendo o lábio inferior e lambendo de leve uma de suas cicatrizes. Os dois se separaram minutos depois, ofegantes.

"Por que fez isso?" kakuzu entregou a toalha para hidan que continuava a encará-lo confuso.

"Desde o inicio eu sabia que você era diferente. Eu já tinha te visto muitas vezes conversando com o pein e os outros. Mas você não parecia como eles, me chamou a atenção."

"Você também me chamou um pouco a atenção. Porque sempre usa essa mascara?" O albino se secou e começou a vestir suas roupas enquanto o maior fazia o mesmo.

"Porque geralmente, quando não uso as pessoas se assustam." Kakuzu se levantou e foi andando até a porta quando o outro o puxou pelo braço.

"Você não me assusta.- hidan encarou os olhos verdes mais uma vez- Posso ir com você até a saída?" pediu.

"Como quiser." Hidan passou pela porta, seguido de kakuzu.

Hidan's POV;

Que merda. Pensei que depois do itachi eu não ia querer ficar junto de ninguém. Mas esse cara me faz querer mudar de ideia; porra hidan que você tem na cabeça? Como pode se apaixonar do nada por um maluco com cicatrizes e sair agarrando ele por ai. Você no mínimo deve ter batido a cabeça. Esperai! Que merda! E quem disse que eu estou apaixonado? E o que ele vai fazer quando souber que você é imortal? E se você sofrer de novo, se ele for como o itachi e te deixar no dia seguinte. Só mais um caso. Eu não quero isso para mim. Mas... Será mesmo? Ele parece ser tão diferente dos outros, mas ainda sim é frio, frio como o itachi.

Fim do POV

Os dois já estavam parados na saída há um tempo sem falar nada. O moreno apenas encarava os alunos que ainda estavam parados na porta.

"To indo. Até mais." Hidan desceu as escadas do colégio e começou a andar sem se virar. Alguns pingos de chuva começaram a cair em sua pele.

"Que porra. Chuva agora não! Jashin que eu saiba não faz dilúvio!"

Alguns trovões vieram em seguida e poucos minutos depois o chuvisco já era um temporal. O albino corria pela rua trombando em tudo e todos, sua roupa já era transparente de tanta água e ele mal via o que estava na frente. Um carro veio descendo a rua rapidamente e hidan só pode ouvir o barulho de pneus derrapando no chao quando sentiu seu corpo sendo arremessado com o impacto. Zumbidos ecoavam em seus ouvidos e tudo parecia girar quando sentiu seu corpo ser levantado por dois braços fortes. Depois disso veio a escuridão.

Ele estava deitado em uma cama... Como havia parado ali? Também não conseguia sentir suas roupas, mas não se lembrava de tê-las tirado. Uma mão acariciava sua face de leve e seu corpo estava frio, mal sentia seus pés. Hidan ficou ainda esperando alguns segundos com os olhos fechados sentindo o toque daquela Mao. Esfregou as pálpebras e abriu os olhos piscando varias vezes com a luz. A mão que estava sobre sua face rapidamente se retirou e ele então olhou para os lados procurando por aquela fonte de calor e viu kakuzu sentado ao seu lado.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele esfregou a cabeça tentando se lembrar.

"Você foi arremessado por um carro em quanto chovia e eu te trouxe para casa, tirei suas roupas e te sequei. Você estava todo molhado. Coloquei você na cama também...caso nao tenha notado. Como se sente?"

Hidan não sabia o que falar. Kakuzu tinha salvado ele? Não que fosse necessário afinal ele era imortal e se recuperava rapidamente. Mas ele tinha se importado em salvá-lo. Isso era tudo que importava.

"Com frio." Hidan puxou a mão de kakuzu para perto do seu rosto novamente. "Por favor, não vá embora."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco. Você precisa de um banho quente. Está com fome?" kakuzu ajudou hidan a se sentar na cama.

"Kakuzu. Porque você realmente fez isso?" O albino segurou a mão do maior com força junto a seu peito.

"Isso o que?" Kakuzu perguntou puxando a face do menor que começava a ficar vermelha.

"Me beijou, me salvou...porque? Eu sou só mais um garoto na escola. Porque eu?" kakuzu selou seus lábios com os do albino em um beijo terno e beijou sua testa em seguida.

"Não sei. Acho que eu gosto mesmo de você." Kakuzu beijou hidan mais uma vez e puxou seu corpo para perto do seu colando suas cinturas.

"Kakuzu?!" O albino olhou nos olhos verdes do outro ainda confuso.

"Shhh. Ta bom eu confesso eu fiz isso porque eu te amo." kakuzu aproximou seus lábios da orelha do outro e sussurrou mordiscando seu lóbulo em seguida.

"Como você pode me amar em tão pouco tempo?" Hidan arranhou de leve o pescoço do maior e passou um dos dedos pelo abdômen do mesmo.

"Não faz pergunta difícil." Hidan riu e deixou que o outro o deitasse na cama novamente.

Kakuzu desceu seus beijos até o pescoço do menor arrancando alguns gemidos do mesmo. Hidan abriu cada um dos botões da camisa do outro sem deixar de olhar em seus olhos que assumia vários tons de verde. Logo a roupa do outro já estava espalhada pelo chão da casa e os gemidos do albino eram o som predominante no lugar. O moreno lambeu de leve o membro do outro dando algumas mordidas logo em seguida fazendo com que hidan gritasse.

"Me avise se eu te machucar muito branquinho." Kakuzu beijou hidan mais uma vez.

"Eu adoro a dor. Não se preocupe com isso apenas continue." Hidan puxou o corpo do outro para mais perto fazendo com que o peso do maior o afundasse na cama, era um peso bom, necessário e que o completava.

"E Eu adoro você. Dinheiro também." Kakuzu falou ofegante.

"Hmm. Então você é um mercenário." Hidan mordiscou uma das cicatrizes do peito do moreno.

"Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas isso não vem ao caso."

Os dois ficaram ali o resto da noite com um fôlego rebelde até que seus corpos caíssem um ao lado do outros exaustos. No dia seguinte hidan levantou e encontrou o café na cama kakuzu tinha pensado em tudo. Tudo que ele gostava de comer estava ali.

"N-nossa. Como você pensou em tudo?" Perguntou pegando um dos bolinhos de açúcar.

"Passei muito tempo observando você no recreio lembra?" Kakuzu pegou um pouco do açúcar e passou na ponta do nariz de hidan rindo com a cara que ele fez.

"É parece que você sabe tudo sobre mim. Ainda tenho que aprender muito sobre você."

"Você aprende." O moreno levou a bandeja para a cozinha e voltou logo em seguida sentando ao lado do menor na cama.

Sua pele branca refletia na luz da janela e seus olhos fúcsias eram a coisa mais bonita que ele já tinha visto na vida.

"Kuzu...posso te perguntar uma coisa?" O albino segurou as mãos do outro e lambeu de leve seus dedos que ainda tinham açúcar.

"Pode..."

"Você ainda vai me amar amanha?"

Kakuzu puxou hidan para perto e o abraçou beijando o topo de sua cabeça como se quisesse protegê-lo.

"Eu vou te amar sempre."

Hidan começou a chorar de se segurou mais forte no peito do moreno.

"Promete? E se eu te contar que eu não sou como os outros?" Hidan soluçou algumas vezes ainda se segurando.

"Eu também não sou como os outros."

"Mas você pelo menos não esta condenado a eternidade! Você não é igual a mim. Que Porra! Ninguem entende!" Hidan gritou entre seus soluços e kakuzu apenas colocou um de seus dedos sobre sua boca.

"Ai é que você erra. Eu não sou normal. Tenho todas essas cicatrizes por motivos. E um deles é o de que eu tenho cinco corações. Impossível? Não Hidan. Eu tomei todas essas bombas pra te esperar porque você era mais novo." Kakuzu abraçou hidan com mais força e beijou seus lábios novamente.

"Fica tranquilo hidan. Eu não sou o Itachi, não vou fazer com você o que ele fez."

Os dois se arrumaram e foram para a aula juntos, agora já não incomodava mais ver os amigos com seus companheiros, ele estava completo. Tudo que faltava estava ali agora, ao seu lado, segurando sua mão quando ele mais precisava: ele tinha sua alma gêmea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Quando duas pessoas se amam, elas não se submetem e não se dominam... apenas se completam."

**XxXxxXXxxxXXxXXxXXxxxXXX~**

**Nao me batam nao sou muito expert em escrever kakuhidan. E a maioria do que eu escrevo eu nao publico.**

**Espero que tenha ficado pelo menos boazinha.**

**Eu achei neh? X3**


End file.
